There's always another (Tigerheart fanfic)
by IJayI
Summary: Takes place after 'The last hope.'. Tigerheat can't get over the fact that Dovewing rejected him. And, he is letting all his anger out on his clan-mates. Soon, enough a prisoner is being kept. But, there's something Tigerheart doesn't like about her. Tigerheart's Anger may, even collapse his home. But, there's only one cure to his heart. Love. Very complicated love. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Tigerheart's P.O.V

It had been moons since the bloody battle with Dark Forest. I had been loyal to my clan and had helped them defeat the dark forest. Now, all the clans were in peace and to be honest, it was super boring these past few moons. It had also been moons since Dovewing rejected me. She had broken my heart to be with Bumblestripe. That tom had always bothered me, the way he looked at me always made my temper go up. Oh, how I envied him. No other she-cat gets my heart thumping like Dovewing does. No other she-cat is like her, She's brave, Positive and beautiful. Her silver sleek fur and her pale blue eyes, Oh, how I longed for her. I wanted her to sit beside me and tell me things she would only tell me. I wanted to feel her fur. I wanted to play with her as if we were kits. Dawnpelt always wanted me to look at other she-cats in the clan but, none of them were interesting. "Tigerheart isn't it about time you found a mate? What about Applefur she seems to like you." She would say. But then again Dovewing would never leave my heart, She was always mine in a way.

I loved her.

Forever

A/N:

This is my first warrior fan-fic on this site. I write fanfics on Wattpad. If any of u have wattpad follow me: _JasmineHood_ :D. I'll try updating but i don't update very often. Anyways I just need 1 review and u have the next chapter. May Starclan be with u- Jay3


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:

EradrinSkyleaf: Yay first review. Here you go your next chappy xD

Guest: Thnnx

And onto the story xD

Jay's P.O.V

I looked down at my cream paw. My stomach growled. A breeze passed by. Oh, how I loved cool winds. I sniffed the air. "Hmm, I smell dried leaves, Berries eww.. Mouse!" I mumbled. I got up and followed the scent. The mouse scurried along the tall grass. I crouched down into position. I liked my lips as my tail lashed with excitement. You, see I've been traveling my whole life to places. When, I was a little kitten my parents died of hunger. Since then I've been alone. I've had no company. I talked to other cats before, but then I figure I'm not so good with them. I just travel alone looking for stuff, eating and surviving. I have no point in life. All, I do is survive this life. As for my appearance, I'm not that good looking. I have long cream fur with a white tail tip and Green-blue eyes. I flicked my tail and focused my attention back to the mouse. My orbs travelled around. At the right time, I swiftly jumped onto the mouse killing it quickly. I picked up the mouse and placed it on a flat rock. I licked my lips and was about to dig in when I heard shuffling. I looked around and saw nothing 'Just enjoy your meal' I thought to myself. I dug in and ate the mouse in two swift bites . I was getting up when I heard "Trespasser!"

My claws unsheathed

Cliffhanger O:

A/N: I always enjoy a cliffhanger lol. anyways, I know i didn't update very quick, that's cuzz of the long weekend. I was outta town for the whole weekend. Thnxx to EradrinSkyleaf for the first review. May starclan be with u-Jay 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. So i'm back with another chappy xD. First the reviews!

Reviews:

Rainpool777: I'm glad u think so xD.

EradrinSkyleaf: I personally love writing a chappy with a cliffhanger. Lol anyways, thnxx :D.

And onto the Story:

"Tigerheart" a cat yelled, i turned to see Dawnpelt. "What do you want sis?" I growled. "Your in a bad mood. Anyways, Blackstar wants you to go on a patrol." My sister mewed. 'Why does it always have to be me' I got up and nodded, padding towards my leader. "Yes blackstar?" I mewed. "I want you to go on patrol with Applefur, Redwillow and Snowbird." He said briskly.

We padded through the forest. Applefur took my side. "Whats up?" She mewed. "Starclan." I muttered. Applefur tilted her head. I rolled my eyes and went ahead picking up my pace. "Tigerheart?" Redwillow whisper-growled. "What?" I hissed. He flinched before mewing 'Looks. like we have a trespasser on our territory with our prey." My ears perked up as my fur rose. I looked around to see a cream she-cat, happily eating a mouse. I growled 'How dare she.'

"Trespasser." I hissed

O: Cliffhanger Again xD.

A/N:

Hey, 2 chappys in 1 day. Anyways, ik it ends at the same spot as the last chappy and it's super short. But, don't worry my next chappy's coming up are way longer xD. I'm super happy with the reviews so I gave u 2 chappys today. Anyways baii- Jayy


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's P.O.V

A/N: I Didn't get any reviews, but i'm in a good mood so i'll post a new chapter. This chapter is a way longer then my other ones. And, Chapters coming up are longer than this anyways,

Onto the story! xD

"Trespasser!" I looked up to see a brown tabby tom and three other cats beside him. I bared my teeth and hissed "Who you calling a trespasser?!" I growled, my fur on it's ends. "You." He hissed back. Now, i was super confused. "And what exactly what an I trespassing." I asked the tom. He rolled his eyes, and said with a-matter-of-fact "The Shadowclan border, Mouse-brain." I looked up at his yellow eyes and gave him a hard glare. 'Time for a heart-throbbing speech.' I thought

"Look, I have no clue what this _Shadowclan_ is, and i don't give a crap. All i was doing, was eating a tiny little, scrawny mouse, living _my _life, freely and happily. but, you decided to skip along like a kit, and ruin my perfect day. Never, in my life has any cat called me '_Trespasser' _or any of that sort of fox-dung. So i wouldn't be going around ruining other cats days. And, I'm not the mouse-brian you are?" I hissed. All, the four cats went silent. I smirked. Finally the she-cat beside him spoke up. "Can't you smell the borders, it's sort of clear that were trying to get a point out, to 'Stay out!'" She growled. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by the other tom. "Applefur, has a point but, Only the other clans recognize us by smell. and she had no idea about clans and all that other stuff. I say we take this she-cat to Blackstar, and sort this mess out. Shall we?" He requested. The other she-cat nodded and mewed, "I say Redwillows right. What's you name?" I smiled. "It's Jay." I said. She smiled back, "Jay, we are going to take you to our leader, Blackstar he will decide what to do with you. Don't worry he's nice. It won't be that bad." I personally liked this she-cat. She was nice unlike some others. She took my side along with the other cat she called, Redwillow. The brown tabby stayed behind. "Tigerheart?" The she-cat so called, 'Applefur' called. He rolled his eyes and followed. "I think it's a stupid idea." He muttered. I walked along side them. Tigerheart, or at least that's what I heard, kept glancing at me with a frown. "Don't worry bout Tigerheart, he's been distracted ever since thee battle with darkforest for some flea-pelt reason." The white she-cat told me. "I'm snowbird by the way." Darkforest? Clans? Leaders? Borders? I was so confused. My brain was over loaded it was to much to take for one day. It sounded like they were living in a prison. Where they had leaders and didn't live free like me.

I arrived at a place with the same scent. I looked up. I was suprised. There were cats all over. All kinds of cats. They were happily grooming each other, talking and sunning themselves. The looked happy. _Happy?._ They led me through the place. I got strange unfriendly looks from others. I kept my gaze down ashamed. "This is our camp." Snowbird told me. I simply nodded. They led me into a den. "Blackstar?" I looked up to see a black tom. He met my gaze and glared at the patrol. "Who is this cat?!" He hissed. I flinched. Redwillow nudged Tigerheart. "This, is Jay. She was found on _our_ land eating _our_ prey. She does not belong to another clan. She is a loner." He mewed. "We bought her here so you could decide what to do with her?" Redwillow continued. "And may, I clear up something. Jay, did not know the scent and she that she was crossing our border, eating our prey. You might want to think about that." Snowbird concluded. Applefur glared at her. Blackstar stood up.

"We will keep her as a prisoner for a Moon! And that's done! I will tell the clan" He hissed

Oh great

A/N: If I don't get any reviews I will not post anymore chappys. Come on ppl, have a good heart. I so far, only have 2 official reviewers. EradrinSkyleaf and Rainpool777. I would like to thank them it means alot to me! Anyways, I'm already done half of the book on word so yea. May Starclan be with u- Jay


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, guys i'm back with another chapter. I was super happy with the reviews! I couldn't update because I started 2 new fanfic's, be sure to check them out! Anyways, on with the reviews.

* * *

Reviews:

Skylight: I made some more! Lol x3. Anyways, enjoy!

IEgalehazeI (Guest): Thnx for the reviews. I love the ship too: DovexTiger. Anyways, I guess ur the same person as Egalehaz3

EradrinSkyLeaf: Thank you!

And onto the story!

* * *

Tigerheart's P.O.V:

Oh, great now she was going to stay as a prisoner. I don't know why, but what she said earlier really struck me, and bothered me at the same time. The thing was, she was right. She was a loner living freely and happily, doing what she wanted. She had no clue about, clan and all that. She didn't know she was in claimed territory. But, she annoyed me, who was she to correct me?. She seemed, brave and smart like Dovewing, but not even close to being like her. It was complicated.

I walked down the camp, pacing back and forth, lashing my tail in thought. "Tigerheart?" I turned to see Applefur. "What do you want!?" I hissed. I don't know why but Applefur annoyed me. She flicked her tail. "I was just wondering, don't you think that the new prisoner, Jay is annoying?" She asked tilting her head. The question struck me. Yes, i did think she was, but not inn the way she thought. I turned to her and frowned, giving her a look. "No, but yes. One things for sure your the annoying one." I said the last part to myself. And with taht i padded off into the den.

* * *

"May, all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at high branch for an clan meeting!" Blackstar howled. Tigerheart padded towards Highbranch with an frown and settled beside his sister, Dawnpelt. She gave him a knowing look. "Today, we had a patrol consisting of Tigerheart,Applefur,Redwillow and Snowbird, go to the border and clear up things. The patrol found a she-cat, named Jay eating our prey on our territory," There were a number of arguments and comments. "Now, to clear things up. She will be kept as a prisoner for a moon. But, we are all to treat her with respect, knowing she did not know! Clan dissmissed!" He mewed, jumping off High branch.

I made my way into the forest, towards the Thunderclan border. "Wait up bro!" I turned my head to see Dawnpelt sprinting towards me. "You, have to guard Jay tonight. Just saying." She mewed tilting her head. "Ughh, why me?" I growled. "I personally think she's not that bad." She said padding off.

* * *

I reached the Thunderclan border and I pretended I was patrolling. My ears perked up when I heard a shuffling noise. Out of the bushes appeared a she-cat with silver fur and pale blue eyes. My eyes lit up. "Tigerheart? What, are you doing here?" She asked in her sweet voice. "What do you think I am?" I said smiling, for the first time in forever. She suddenly back away. "Look, I know what your thinking. But, no we can't be together now! It against the warrior code! I have a new life with a new mate, that I _Love. _I loved you once, but I simply can't anymore. I don't love you, Tigerheart. I don't." My heart broke right then. It shattered into a million parts. That only she could put together. I shook my head. "Dovewing, you broke my heart once again a-and y-you don't-deserve a mate!" He stopped. She had a shocked look on her face. He fur fluffled up, She ran off but before she hissed. "It's not me! It's You! You don't deserve a mate! You flea-pelt fox-dung liar!"

He stood there, and watched the sun set. Tears trailed his face.

_She's right I don't._

* * *

A/N: Phew, this was a sad one to write. I really love the couple, but I had to do it! ;(. Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Applefur, plays the villan sort. She hates me! (Jay) Oh, well I had to make somecat hate me. R&R-Jay


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, i'm back with another chapter. Sorry I've been really busy these days. Schools about to start. ): But, first the reviews

* * *

Reviews:

Candyheart13: I'm not really a fan of that ship. But, I really love Tigerheart!. It's like a cat crush. Lol x3. So I just decided to do a OCxTigerheart.

Eradrinskyleaf: Thank you! x3. Here's ur reward.

Rebellegirl (Chapter 4): I didn't see ur review, cuz I was in the middle of writing chapter 5, when u reviewed lol. Anyways, I will keep that in mind when writing. Thnx.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V

I've been here for long enough to notice these cats personalities. Their pure _rude. _I know, i'm a prisoner but, they don't treat me with respect, or give me any company.

I sat there yawning. Shrinking, at all the the bad looks I got. A she-cat who calls herself 'Dawnpelt' joined me. "My brother, Tigerheart should be here anytime." She mewed. I blinked. "Wait, Tigerheart's brother?" I said, giving her a sheepish smile. She nodded. Dawnpelt and Snowbird were the only ones nice to me. Dawnpelt gave me a mouse and padded off. I smiled.

I sat there, _what an unusual place. _I wondered. _These cats seem happy, and yet they have a leader, borders and possibly enemies. I wonder what their role in life is? Is it to please anyone? or just to have fun? is it to survive? can these cats love anyone? _I sat there just wondering.

A while later, Tigerheart appeared. Frowning and unhappy he plopped down a fox-length away from me. The brown tabby sighed. "You know I had no plan on kit-sitting you." He mewed, flicking his tail. "You know, I had no plans on being a prisoner." I snapped back. For quite a while, we stayed silent. That akward moment. I shifted my paw, curling my tail over my paw. Finally, I broke the silence. "All, the cats seem happy. But, your really grumpy and not, to mention sad. Why is that?" I know it was an akward question, but I needed to ask. He looked at me, his yellow gaze hard. " Oh, great Starclan. I'm pretty positive once you get to know me. And, none of your fox-dung." He told me. I grinned. "Whats Starclan? Are there other Clans?" I mewed. _Time to find out. _He rolled his eyes. "I just want to know." I mewed, innocently. "I might as, well tell you." He flicked his tail. With that he started.

"We are clan cats. Our pourpose in life is to follow the warrior code, and be a good cat. The, warrior code is simple, just rules we have to follow. There a four clans. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan..." He continued on.

By, the end my eyes were wide in awe. "Wow.." I whispered. He nodded. "You cats, sure have a.. Interesting life." I muttered. "We sure do." He muttered. I yawned, flexing my paws. "Well," I liked my lips. Curling into position. "Goodnight."

I woke up in a dark place, full of stars. A blue she-cat with a starry pelt approached me. "Do you believe in Starclan? Or the warrior code?"

My, eyes blinked open. The sun shone, while the sun warmed up my fur. "Stupid dream." I mumbled to myself. I looked beside me, to see Tigerheart had gone. Probably, gone to what he called 'Dawn patrol.' I shook my head.

Snowbird and Dawnpelt approached me. Snowbird carried a plump vole. They dropped it in front of me. I blinked. "For me?" I mewed. They nodded. "We thought you could use some company." Dawnpelt mewed. I smiled. "I'm really-Happy-You guys-are the-beat!" I mewed, between mouth fulls. The both smiled. "We asked, Blackstar if we could show you around the 4 borders." I lit up and nodded.

"Come, we'll lead you. We figured we could show you around since you'll be here for a moon." Snowbird said, flicking her tail. I followed them through the forest.

By, the end I turned to them, to ask a question.

"Why are you two so nice to me?" I mewed.

"Let's just say your the solution to a problem." And with that they left.

* * *

A/N: Ohh, a mysterious ending. How'd you like it? Hope, to get more reviews. Baii- Jay :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ello, :). Back with another chapter! But, before you read, Reviews!

* * *

Reviews:

EradrinSkyleaf: Thank you, as always. I'm sure your an great author too!

Rainpool777: Thanks!

Forestfire: :) Thank you!

And onto the story

* * *

Tigerheart P.O.V

_She was my wind._

_She was my sun._

_She was my stars._

_She was everything to me._

_Until, one day realized I was wrong. _

I repeated the poem, Rowanclaw, My father used to say to me when I was a kit. I could never understand it. But, right now it was something I could connect to.

_She made me laugh._

_She mad me sad._

_She mad me wonder._

_She mad me mad._

_But, she never made me love._

* * *

Last, night _kit-sitting_ Jay was interesting. I'd personally thought it would've been horrible, But it was nice telling someone about clan life. But, _still_ Jay annoyed me. She was snappy and smart, like Dovewing. Except, nothing like her. Sure, she had broken my heart, but I loved her forever.

I padded into camp after dawn patrol. I cast a glance at Jay, but she was too busy, with Snowbird and Dawnpelt. I rolled my eyes. "Tigerheart! Wait up!" It was freaking Applefur. She dropped a, tiny vole in front of me. "It's for you I caught another one." She smiled. I looked at it and raised an eyebrow. {A/N: I Know cat's don't have eyebrows} "Umm...Thanks...I guess." I muttered akwardly. She beamed. After, a while she shifted her paws and spoke up. "Uhh...Tigerheart, I- i really you know, uhh how should I say this?." She paused. "Ireallylikeyou." She mewed as fast as lightning. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I mewed. She took a deep breath in and said, "Never mind." Padding off. _Oh well, like I care._

The thing that annoyed me about Applefur was , that she was always in the way. And, she was too fishy. I could tell she was up to something. It still bothered me. I guess she was trying to be really good, close clan-mates. But, we never worked well together. I was natural.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but oh, well. Anyways, R&R-Jay :D


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm back with another chapter. Personally I loved writing this chapter. I hope u enjoy it. But, as always first the reviews.

* * *

Reviews:

Egalestar of Ionia: I know their short. But, chapters coming up will be longer. Oh, Redwillow Died? I guess I didn't remember. I'll do something bout' that later. ;)

forest fire {Guest): Thank you x3. I like ur name.

Eradrinskyleaf: She's like 'Nooooo Tigerheart' *Dramatically Sobs* 'I'm meant to be with you.' Lol anyways thanks. x3

Warrior: Hello. Thank you for the review :3

* * *

Jay's P.O.V

It had been 3 quarters of a moon I had been here in Shadowclan. I only had a quarter moon till I left. To be honest, I was upset I had to leave this place. I felt happy here.

I sat on the edge of the medicine cat den, as I gazed at the rising sun. A cool breeze flew by me, sending a good chill down my back. Littlecloud came trotting out of the den carrying a bundle of herbs in his jaw. He looked at me with a glint in his eyes, and trotted off to his duties. I looked around the camp. Cats grooming each other, Training and all their regular clan stuff. I sighed. They seemed so happy. So, proud of their life. And, yet I wasn't.

I sniffled the air. My fur rose to it's end. _Fox._ I quickly looked around and saw no cat paying attention. I padded into the forest following the scent. The scent grew stronger and stronger, until it was so strong I couldn't bear it. I looked up and saw a pack of orange pointy nosed foxes.

I took a deep breath in and out. My whiskers quivered with fear. Facing, my fears I jumped out and faced the pack of four. It seemed like a family. I made a quick plan in my head. _If I attacked the biggest one and defeated it. All the others should run away._ I hissed at them unseathing my claws. I lunged my self onto the biggest foxes back. My claws, sank into it's back, while he jerked his legs, trying to get me off. My teeth sank into its skin and it instantly got weak, as it yowled in pain. This time, the other foxes got into action as they watched their leader yowl in pain. The smallest jumped on biting my tail. I screamed and kicked him with my back legs getting him off. Then, it ended the fox lay there. Dead. All the others ran away. I taught them a lesson.

I stood there, panting. I just defeated a pack of foxes. _No way._ Blood dripped everywhere from my mouth. I wasn't sure if it was mine or the foxes. The bushes shuffled and out came, Blackstar, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Snowfur and Applefur. All their eyes went wide as they stared between me and the dead fox. Blackstar started. "Dod you..." I cut him off. "I did." Shifting my paws. "Wow..." Rowanclaw whispered. Applefur growled. "But, your just a loner. With no life. You have no skills. You sit around all day like a lazy kittypet. Not to metion you broke the rules." She hissed baring her teeth. That comment enraged me. "Look, I just saved you clan. If I hadn't set out, you would've been dead by now. And, just because I sit around all day, which by the way I don't, doesn't mean I have no life. I also have a purpose in life. I have to survive. I have to survive alone with no cat to take care of me. My parents died when I was a kit. Since, then I've been alone. All of you have each other. You have a family. But, i'm alone. For, once I thought you cat cared and loved each each other. But, maybe I was wrong. You have no respect for other cats, other than your own clan." I ended with a sob.

* * *

A\N: Wahooo, I'm done. How did ya like it. Some, action too. But, the next chapter is way more important. Make sure you stay tuned for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoop, 26 reviews. x3. I'm super happy. I heard there's no more BumblexDove ):..My friends ruined like half of Bramblestar's Storm for me. But I plugged my ears.

* * *

Reviews:

Amberflame805: Thank you..

Forest fire: Thank you again.

Lunarsparks: Thanks for the review. I will surely edit the chapters for grammer and spelling.

Rainpool777: Thanks

Eradrinskyleaf: Thank you.. Ur like the only one who's been reviewing every single chapter..

* * *

Tigerhearts P.O.V

By the end of her speech I was stricken once again. And, I realized she was right. Jay has strength in her to say that and I have to say i had never met anyone like her. She killed that fox by herself. I decided to speak up. "Some cats...They do have respect. Other, they don't." I started, casting a glance at Applefur. "Jay, I truly feel sorry for your kit-hood but, you have to remember your not alone. You have the stars, the moons and the sun at day. This clan may not be your family but we or I truly respect you, for saving our lives." I ended, dipping my head. Her eyes gleamed. "So do I." Snowbird exclaimed. "So do I." Dawnpelt followed. Every single cat had done the "So do I" Except Applefur.

"Let's get you to Littlecloud. Applefur your responsible fur the elders bedding tonight." Blackstar commanded, with a flick of his tail. Snowbird and Dawnpelt helped her as she limped. When, she passed by me she mouthed a "Thank you." and gave me a weak smile. I gave it back.

I sat in the warriors den. The sky was clear tonight. _Starclan must be happy tonight._ I thought. I had only defended the she-cat tonight cause she was right. Simply right. It reminded me of Dovewing. If only Shadowclan had respect of Thunderclan, maybe it could work out. But that was not the case.

I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a really short chapter. This was like a filler. I promise that the next chapters are way longer.

Also, why don't you guys check out my new "Fanfic." Warrior Emmys.

Baii-Jay


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, guys. This is an very important chapter. It gives a little twist to the story. And it's in another point of view. But, before I start, The reviews.

* * *

Reviews:

Lunarsparks: Thank you. If it wasn't for Tigerheart she wouldn't have gotten the support [I think.]

Amberflame805: Lol I know, I hate auto-correct too. Oh, um a filler is like... it isn't really an important chapter [not in this case,] But, it was like...Idk how to explain it. Oh, well. Thanks, here's the update.

Eradrinskyleaf: Thanks :D. Here is your update.

* * *

Littlecloud's P.O.V

I woke up in Starclan. _Huh?. _"Hello?" I called, to the darkness. Suddenly, Flametail appeared, starting me. I grinned. "Oh, hello there. How are you Flametail?" I asked the former medicine-cat, tilting my head. He flicked his tail. "I'm fine. What bout' you?" He replied flicking his tail. "I'm fine.. Is everything alright, or..." I continued, my whiskers twitching. "I'm here to give you an prophecy, Littlecloud." He mewed. I was suprised. "Go on.." I mumbled. "The tiger will come falling tripping over his steps. The jay will come flying, yet to save you own dens." My, dream ended, with a vision.

A she-cat fighting a pack of foxes.

* * *

I woke up, with the burning sun in my eyes. I moaned, as I flexed my legs. Yawning, I remembered my dream. The prophecy still fresh in my mind. I decided I must confront Blackstar right away. I took a bundle of herbs and trotted out of the den. Sitting, outside of the den was, Jay. I gave her a look, and right then I saw the she-cat in my dream. _Jay._ She flicked her tail. and continued her deep thinking.

I padded through the camp. "Littlecloud." I heard many warm greetings from my clan-mates. I returned all their warm greetings.

Stopping, in front of Balckstar's den, I called to him. "Blackstar?" He replied "Come in." I padded in, to see him sitting with his tail wrapped around him. "Liitlecloud. How are you?" He asked. "I'm fine." I replied. Blackstar flicked his tail. "Everything alright?" I nodded. "I'm here to tell you that, I got a prophecy from Starclan last night." His ears perked up. "Go on.." He mewed. I took a deep breath in. "The tiger will come falling tripping over his steps. The Jay will come flying Yet, to save your own dens." He stood up. "I have been seeing odd dreams too. Who do think it's about." He asked. "I-I think it's about our prisoner...Jay." I said. His eyes were emotionless "You have a point." I nodded. "Before my dream ended I had a vision. A she-cat fighting a pack of foxes." "Well, if it's Jay we'll find out." He mewed. "Well..." I was cut off by a screech. I sniffed the air. "Foxes!" I yelled. "Quick I'll make a patrol. Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Snowbird, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Applefur and I will go. The rest of you stay here and gaurd the camp." He said, while he and the rest of the patrol raced into the forest.

* * *

I lashed my tail, back and forth as I kept mumbling "Great Starclan."

A little, while later the patrol appeared. Jay, had blood dripping all over her. I raced to her. "What happend?!" I hissed. "Jay attacked a family of Foxes, killing one. She saved us." Blackstar told me. The prophecy! It was true! My vision! I took her to my den, wrapped her leg in cobwebs and gave her a poppyseed. _Great Starclan._

* * *

A/N: How'd ya like it? Happy Birthday, to me... Ya, it's mah birthday, Whoop. I'm one year older, than I was. Anyways, R&R-Jay :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys it's Jay.. First, of all I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I was so happy x3. Second of all, I'm not going be updating as often cuz school started and I don't have the time... Anyways first the reviews.

Reviews:

Lunarsparks: Thank you x3. I will look out for spelling and grammer mistakes next time. [I'm not so good at that part.]

forstfire: Thank you. x3.

Fantasy: Thank you for all your reviews...I really appreciated it x3

Blackclaw: Noooo cliffie x3.

geast: [I think you meant guest.] Thank you...I really appreciate it and yeah I do agree this story is Jay is a bit mary sue... But it'll change.

Candyheart13: Thank you [::] [Eats cookie]. And, I know applefur died..but, before Bramblestar's Storm came out I started it. So, I may not or I may ;) Just keep reading. x3

Amberflame805: Thank you xD... Now you can find out what happens... I'm not a fast updater trust me..And, I'm glad u know what it is know. Keep reviewing :D.

Snow: OMG Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciated it..

Guest: Thank you...

Umbreon: I like your name ;). Thanks for the reviews.

Eradrinskyleaf: Thankssss. Here's ur update. :D.

An on with chapter 11.

Jay's P.O.V

My whole body ached from pain. I lay in medicine cats den. Littecloud checked my scratches, while muttering under his breath. "Oww..." I moaned, while he chewed up some herbs and applied it onto my tail. "Calm down. Take a deep breath in and out." He ordered. I did as he said so. Why are all these cats concerned anyways, I thought. It was true they were it was almost like I'm super important to their clan. Which, i'm not. Well I did save their clan.

I looked up at the medicine cat again. My eyes gleamed. He muttered under his breath. "You sound crazy." I huffed, trying to lighten up the mood. He rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe I am. Your bruises should be healed by, let's say...3 days." He mewed. My eyes lit up. "Wow. That's fast. Which means I have plenty of time till I go." He nodded. "Take some rest. and," He sighed. "Thank you." He said, before padding out of the den.

3 day's later...

I turned onto my belly yawning. The bright sun warming up my fur.

"Warm...Good sun.." I muttered half asleep. I sat up, once I was fully awake, and wrapped my tail around my paws. "Littlecloud?" I mewed, at the tom sorting herbs. "Hmm?" He said, blinking. "I don't have anymore pain. Not to mention all healed." I mewed smiling. His gaze flicked. "So, your asking me if you can get out of this boring old den?" He mewed, a smile tugging at his lips. I nodded. Sighing, he came over and examined my scratches. "Your all healed." I lit up and got to my paws. "Thanks Littlecloud!" I yelled before racing out into the camp.

Every cat, had a shocked look on their face. But, once they recognized me they all raced to me sourronding me with questions. "Jay!" Snowbird exclamied. "Your all healed!" Dawnpelt, smiled as other cats greeted and thanked me. I closed my eyes. A flash of guilt passed over me. I'm not their clan-mate. I ignored the guilt and looked around, searching for a familiar cat. "Where are you?" I whispered, apparently to loud. "Where is who?" I turned my head to see Tigerheart. I sheepishly grinned. "Nothing." I muttered embarrassed. "Who's nothing?" He mewed, letting put a marrow of laughter. I frowned. "A friend." I whispered. He chuckled and walked off.

I stood there, and watched all the cats around me. Sure, i'd been here for a moon but it felt like home. But, it wasn't home. I couldn't get used to it. Even, though I saved their clan. My destiny wasn't meant to be here. I sighed and took my usual spot. I was still a prisoner, wasn't I? I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and saw the full moon shining overhead. The dark sky was full of bright stars in the sky. They twinkled and dazzled in the moonlight. My  
eyes shone. I looked around the camp. It was aufully silent tonight. "Probably all sleeping." I muttered to myself. Out of the darkness appeared out of the darkness. I shriked frightened. Realizing it was Redwillow, I forced my fur flat. "You scared the fur off me. Don't do that again." I hissed, flicking my tail.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to Jay-Jay." He mewed, trying to act innocent, but miserably failing. I rolled my eyes and tilted my head. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Gathering." He muttered casually. Oh. No wonder. "Why didn't you go?" He had a confused look in his eyes. "I had to gurad you, and how do you know about the gathering?" Redwillow asked. I smiled, "Guess, I forgot to tell you," I said. "Tigerheart told me." Redwillow gave me a suspicious glare. Flicking his tail and looking into the sky he said, "Oh."

A while, later the rest of the clan appeared. Blackstar led them beside Rowanclaw. They looked tired and unhappy. Tigerheart, had a frown on his face. Again. I yawned and stretched my legs. Curling, up I watched the others leave to their dens.

I blinked my eyes open. Hissing at the bright sun in my eyes. My pelt was all ruffled up, so I decided to lick it clean. Licking, my paws I bought it over to my ear. My orbs travlled around the camp. Pouting my lips, I looked at the hunting patrol. They carried no prey in their jaws. If only I could hunt. I looked over at the fresh-kill pile and saw nothing but a few scrawny pieces of pery. I let out a small dissapointed mew to myself. Dawnpelt, Snowbird and Tawnypelt came to me. I smiled and licked my paw. "What's up?" I mewed. "Starclan." Dawnpelt sopke up, trying to be sarcastic. "That's not funny." I mewed, frowning. She chuckled. "It's a little joke Tigerheart says all the time." She mewed giving a sheepish smile. "So," Tawnypelt started. "Blackstar said, you could go hunting with us. He said you needed to stretch your legs." I beamed, and immediately got to my paws. "Finally!" I huffed.

I ran into the forest sniffing for any signs of pery. The warm scents of prey filled my nose. Mentally making me drool. I was so happy to hunt. I can't even describe it. "Okay, we'll spread out. Jay go hunt near the river. Be careful not to cross the Riverclan border." I nodded and raced off towards the river. It felt so good to be free. To be running like there's no tommorow. The cool wind hit my fur, wanting me to run even more faster. I halted close to the river. Sniffing, the air, I smelt, Squirrels, Mouse, Vole, any prey you could think of. It made my paws itch with anxiety. I looked around, and spotted a squirrel.  
Being, careful not to scare any pery off, I got into a hunters crouch. Frocing my tail to be still, My eyes focused on the prey. Silently, growling. I jumped onto the creature. Digging my calws into it. I smiled at the limp squirrel and placed it close to myself, as I sniffed for more prey. Vole! It was close to the river. I crouched down again and jumped onto it. It lay limp on the ground. "Nice catch!" A unfamiliar vice said. It scared me, and caused me to trip over the dead vole, into the river! I panicked. Im not a good swimmer! I used, my common sense and stood up on my paws. I growled. My eyes met, green ones. It was a tortieshell tom. With green eyes. Not amber. I hissed "Who are you?!" I hissed. He huffed. "Who are you?!" He asked. Rolling my eyes, I got out of the river. "None of you fox dung!" I hissed. I shook my fur causing droplets to splash him. "Your a sassy one." He mewed, smirking. His eyes were amazing. I mean what?. I ignored his eyes, and picked up my prey. "Don't ever do that again!" I hissed and ran off. My pelt was hot. He's just a stupid tom!

A\N: Whaoo, How'd ya like it? Another tom eh ;). Guess who it is? I made this chapter longer, cuz a lot of people were telling me too. BTW,Ik alot of things happened in Bramblestars Storm but, lets pretend it doesn't exist. ;) Okay then. See ya next time - Jay :3


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. Wass up? I'm back with chapter 12. So I am at 70 reviews. I'm aiming for...80? 75? But, before I start I just want to discuss 1 thing. I know my grammer is REALLY BAD. I wouldn't blame me. The reason I am writing this is because I want to IMPROVE my grammer. [And, also because I really enjoy writing and letting my creativeness running free.] So, for those who criticize my grammer, I really don't like it. And I am pretty sure people my age wouldn't be able to write like me. This is my hobby and I really don't like when people ruin my fun. I am not in the mood to do reviews so I am going to start with the chapter. [Also, because I am VERY sick.]

P.S: There were not a lot of flamers, But a few and constructive criticism is allowed. Those actually help.

Tigerheart's P.O.V

-1 day earlier-

I blinked as the light of the sun turned into darkness. Yawning, I stretched my legs. Today, was a full moon. Which, meant the gathering. Not like I wanted to go. I had a feeling something could go wrong. Blackstar looked at me and gave me a brief nod.

"Redwillow. You will guard Jay tonight." He commanded, Pointing at the sleeping she-cat with his tail. "The rest of you, follow me." He mewed. I sighed. My legs hurt. I don't know why, but I was way more grumpier these days. It bothered me. But, I couldn't control my feelings. I lifted my muzzle and sniffed the crisp air. Leaf-bare was close. Prey would be running scarce any day. The cool wind flew by and ruffled my fur. I cast a last glance at Jay, and fell in place beside Dawmpelt. "I wonder if Blackstar will mention Jay and the foxes." I mewed. Dawnpelt looked at me and nodded. "Well, we'll see and find out." Just a few days, and she'd be gone. Probably, never to be seen again.

The scent of Riverclan and Windclan, filled my nose. Only Thunderclan had yet to arrive. The thought if Thunderclan made my heart thump. In a bad way. I sat beside Dawnpelt. I closed my eyes. Flametail. He was in Starclan, Watching over us. I remember spending time with him as kits. The three of us used to be so close. We still are. I still wish he was here with us. My eyes watered up at the memory of him. "I wish he were here too." Dawnpelt mewed soothingly, placing her tail at my ear. I nodded and pushed back the tears.

Thunderclan arrived a while later. Bramblestar led them, his head held high. "Show-off" I muttered. Dawnpelt smirked. "He sure is." She replied. My eyes fell on Dovewing. Our eyes met but she quickly looked away. I growled under my breath. "What's wrong with you?" Dawnpelt asked. I shook my head. "That Bramblestar has she-cats falling all over him." I lied. Dawnpelt ended up in a fit of giggles. "Starclan, Tigerheart. Don't you realize it's the same for you." She mewed. I scrunched up my nose. "Well, Applefur at least." She whispered. Oh.

"Let the gathering begin." Bramblestar yowled. "Pery is running well. The elders are well fed. Thunderclan has nothing else to report." He fininshed. "Yeah right." I whispered to Dawnpelt. Mistystar stepped up. "Riverclan is well. The pery is running well. Robinwing scented a Shadowclan scent on out territory. Were just warning. Other, than that we are good." Mistystar mewed. Tigerheart growled. "I'm sure our warriors did not cross the border. If they had I'm sure they'd admit it. Shadowclan is fine. One of our warriors killed a fox and drove the rest of the pack out." Warrior? Jay wasn't a warrior. She was a prisoner. Onestar nodded. "Windclan has nothing to report." Blackstar flicked his tail. "Shadowclan lets go home." Blackstar yelled.

I sat beside the fresh-kill pile. The pile was empty. Except for a few flies and bones. I saw, Jay leave into the forest with my mother, Dawnpelt and Snowbird. Blackstar padded up to me. "Prey is not well is it?" He asked. I shook my head. "I think our clan need more kits. Which will mean more apprentices. Which means more warriros. Don't you think?" I blinked. What messege was he trying to get through? I raised my head. "I guess so. Ivytail is still excepting her kits isn't she?" I mewed. He nodded. "I'm getting old Tigerheart. The clan is still recovering from the battle with the dark forest. I'm afraid some clans still think of other clans as friends." He mewed. I opened my mouth to say something, but he padded off. Does he know about Dovewing?

A/N: How was it? Boring Eh? Ok so... To make it more...Interesting, why don't you guys suggest a special P.O.V? Since i'm happy with the reviews. But, the only P.O.V's you can choose from are..

Applefur.

The tom from CH.11 [Maybe.]

Dovewing.

Blackstar

Dawnpelt or Snowbird [They play a REALLY big part in it. I'm gonna do a P.O.V on them anyway]

Redwillow?

Or any other main character.

Idk.

Baii - Confused Jay :D [I'm really confused]


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! 78 reviews! Whoop! At least that's better than 75 eh? Lol x3. I noticed in my previous chapter there were a few spelling mistakes. I promise that whenever I get the chance i'll try editing all my chapters and i'll look over them before posting. School's in the way. Anyhow, If anyone would be kind enough to offer editing my chapters before I publish them, i'd like that. You can just P.M me or put in the review. Enough talk! Here's Chapter 13! But, before that reviews. Also, for the P.O.V I got a lot of Blackstar's (He's awesome.x3) So, i'll do him in the next chapters. :)

Reviews:

Forest fire: Ya, I agree. I can't tell you which P.O.V is more exciting to me so, yeah. Thanks for the review!

Guest: Whoop, you'll be getting a Blackstar chappy in a while. He's an interesting cat don't you think!

Amberflame805: Lol. Brokenstar...Pshh x3. Thank you! I'll try adding more sensory details. I guess there will be more in this chapter! Anyway, enjoy :).

Wyldclaw: Thank you! :3

Eradrinskyleaf: Thank you! I feel better! Here's you update! :)

Semifall: Thanxx for the reviews!

Lazy watermelon: Hmmm, Shadedust? It has to start with a Jay. Anyhow Thanks for the review! And, the names! What if the tom's not robinwing? I agree Tigerheart should be less grumpy ): Lol x3

Jay's P.O.V

The clan was shocked at what I had bought to their 'Fresh kill pile.'. Not all in a good way. Some said, I shouldn't have hunted for Shadowclan, I wasn't a Shadowclan warrior. Others, appreciated it. Cats, howled at me. They said 'I shouldn't have saved their clan.'. It made me mad. But, maybe they were right. Because, I saved their clan, I had gotten to close to them. It felt like home. But, again it wasn't. It was my fault. I should have just stayed here in this exact spot for a moon. That moon was over. I left Shadowclan at sunrise. I felt as if a stone had fallen onto my paws, to keep me in place and it hurt to move my paws. My heart said I belonged here. My brain said, I didn't.

I looked down at my fur. It was messy, as if I had rolled in dry mud. I started to lick myself clean. I wanted to look neat on my last day. My tounge was sore by the time I was done. But, i was worth it. My fur was sleek and smooth. I looked up and saw that the camp was empty. Except, for Littlecloud running around with herbs in his jaws. I flicked my tail, making a little dust cloud.

"Evercat's gone out on patrol or hunting, Littlecloud. It's a little boring don't you think?" I mewed. "I could use a little peace and quite, for once." He muttered, not taking his gaze off the herbs. I smiled at the grumpy tom. "Is it hard being a medicine cat?" I asked. He sat down with a big thump. Littlecloud grunted. "It is when you have everyone asking you questions, like there no tomorrow." He growled, giving me a hard glare. I shrunk back trying to look hurt by his comment. Littlecloud went back to sorting herbs. He looked up and his gaze softened. "I'm proud to be the Medicine cat of Shadowclan. It might be hard sometimes but, it worth it. For my clanmates." He purred, flicking his tail and putting his nose in herbs again. I thought for a second and nodded. "Do you need help with anything?" I mewed. He looked up and nodded. "I could use some moss." He mewed

Littlecloud led me deep into the forest. He stopped beside a nest. The nest where the big fur-less things live. I shuddered. I didn't like them.

"There." He mewed, pointing at a moss patch with his tail. I nodded at sat down beside the patch. I unseathed my claws.

Slash.

Slash.

Slash.

"Good, but try making them a bit smaller." He mewed. I nodded.

Slash.

Slash.

Slash.

By the end my paws were sore. I sighed, and looked at the big pile beside me. Littlecloud, came up and put the between his paws and squeezed them. "Make sure there dry. There for the elders. They don't like wet moss in their nests." I nodded, and took them in between my paws. "Good." He mewed. His pelt brushed mine. "Now, put some beneath your jaw and some in your jaws." I nodded, and did as he said.

Most of the clan was here by the time I arrived. Rowanclaw, the clan deputy was giving orders. Oakfur, Toadfoot and Crowfrost were munching on a shrew. I sighed and shifted my paws. Littlecloud looked at me and smiled. "Thank you." He mewed. I nodded, returning the smile. Tawnypelt rushed up to us. She had a worried look in her eyes. "Littlecloud, where have you been?" She hissed, her fur on ends. "Collecting moss. why?" He mewed. "Ivytail's kitting." She growled. Littlecloud got to his senses and raced off. Tawnypelt stayed behind. I looked at my paws, shifting them. I felt uncomfortable for some reason. "Starclan has bought a blessing, just in time." She mewed, and padded off. I started after her. What did she mean?

I watched as the moon rose. The sky was clear, Except for a few stars, surrounding the half moon. I wanted the night to last forever tonight. When the sun rose, it would be bye-bye Jay. I wouldn't be seen again.

A shriek came from the nursery. I got to my paws. Ivytail. I raced into the den. Littlecloud was helping her. "It's okay. Take a deep breath." He muttered. She did as he said. He looked up, "Jay, would you please rush to the river and soak this ball of moss with water. Quick." He hissed. I nodded and took the ball of moss between my jaws.

I raced into the dark forest. The twigs snapped under my paws, probably scaring every prey away. I hissed under my breath and continued. I halted at the river. I bought my muzzle to the river and soaked the moss. I looked up and saw green luminous eyes shining. The tom. I stared at them for 10 seconds and raced off. Probably, just my mind playing tricks. I raced into the den. Littlecloud stared at me. I hissed. Stupid tom. Do your work. He shook his head and got back to work. I smirked. I took the ball of moss and put in above Ivytail's mouth. "Open your mouth. You need some water." I mewed, to the queen. She opened her mouth with hesitation. Drips of water fell. The queen shook. She hissed. Littlecloud soothed her, "It's okay…It's okay." He muttered. "It's a tom." He purred at the blob of white. Ivytial shook again. "A she-cat." Littlecloud mewed to the kit. I looked over. They were fighting over, who gets to be closest to their mothers belly. I stifled a strong purr at the mewling kits. Toadstep rushed in. "Their beautiful." He breathed. I looked at my paws. Ivytail looked at me. "Would you like to name one?" She asked. I looked at her, my eyes wide. "M-m-me?" I stuttered. She nodded. I looked at them. The she-cat was white with slight grey stripes and the tom was, White with grey splotches. "Um..Hawkkit, for the tom." I muttered. Ivytail purred, "That's perfect." I smiled, and padded out. Hawkkit. Littlecloud followed, "Thanks for all the help." He purred. I nodded.

The sun rose. It was time to go. I got to my paws and looked over the camp once more. "Bye. Snowbird, Dawnpelt, Littlecloud, Tigerheart…Blackstar….All of you." I whispered. I padded off.

"Jay?" A familiar voice called. I looked over my shoulder. "Tigerheart." I mewed. He came over. I hadn't talked to him since the "Fox fight." "Your leaving." He mumbled. I nodded. "I was a prisoner. I have to. It's been a moon. Goodbye." I mewed. He flinched. "Wait, I'm sorry for all the things I said. You're a good friend. I couldn't ask for more." He purred. His pelt brushed mine. I purred. "So are you. But, I have to go." I mewed. He nodded. "I understand. I won't forget you." I cast a last glance at him. I forced my tears back. I flicked my tail and padded off.

"Wait!" A cat yelled. I looked back over my shoulder. Blackstar. "Would you Jay, like to be a Shadowclan warrior?"

A/N: So, I leave you with a Cliffy eh? Lol. I like ending with cliffhangers. Can you guys request warrior names for, Hawkkit and Snowkit. [The she-cat's Snowkit.]. Oh, and I couldn't find out who Ivytail's mate was so I picked Toadstep. Lol. There was a little LittlexJay fluff. [I think.]. And a little JayxTiger [Finally.] Lol. Bai- Jay :3


	14. Poll

Hey guys it's Jay. This is not chapter. I just wanted to say, I have a poll up for Jay's warrior name. And I wanted your opinion. Trust me it's hard to pick a warrior name. So vote up ;D. Anyway, I'm super happy with the reviews. Like super happy. Baiii- Jay


	15. Chapter 14

Hi guys! I know what your probably thinking. I know it been a really long time, since i've updated and I'm super-duper sorry for your long wait. It's been almost 2 months! Eeeek! So, here is my plan. I've learned proper format of of story (Thanks, to school.) So I will try editing all my prevous chapters. I will try updating when I get the chance, but the problem is, that I have hardly any time because of shool. I've been busy these past few months. I'm almost at 100 reviews, just need 1 more! Anyhow, enough talk for now. Let's get to the chapter.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V

"Would you Jay, like to be a Shadowclan warrior?"

I stood there, stunned at what Blackstar had just asked me. The cool wind blew past me, ruffling my fur. My paws itched with anxiety but,my heart ached with guilt and some sort of excitment. For once in my life, I had been respected. For once in my life I might have a home,if I made the choice.

I realized that I was still standing there with my mouth gaped open like a fish. I closed it and cast a glance at Tigerheart. I had forgotten that he was there. Tigerheart's eyes were wide as he met my gaze. His amber gaze made my heart prick.

"C-could I have some more time to think?" I mewed. It came out as an croak.

"I understand, it may be hard to take in." He mewed, nodding his head. He flicked his tail, beckoning Tigerheart to follow. They left me there alone, to think. To make a choice of a lifetime.

I wanted to stay here in Shadowclan. Like, I said many times before, it felt like home but, how did I prove worthy of being a warrior? What, did Blackstar see in me? It was all a mystry, yet to be solved. I looked up to the sky, where the sun had risen. Casting, a shadow of my body. I pulled myslef together, and took a deep breath. Then I made the choice of my life.

* * *

Tigerheart's P.O.V

I followed Blackstar through the clearing. His tail was held high and his eyes were full of warmth, happiness and pride. Something, I hadn't seen in a long time. For some reason, it sickened me. A lot had changed through the past few moons but, he acted like it didn't matter. He acted like none of it had happened. The Dark Forest battle. Suddenly, my heart poured with guilt. Who was I to judge our faithful leader?

It happened so suddenly. I just didn't see it coming. He asked Jay, to be a Shadowclan warrior? but, why? Just, as I apoligized to her. Was she special?

Blackstar, left me without saying anything to me. He jumped, right to his den and entered. Littlecloud approached me with the most sad face i had ever seen in my life. His eyes were wide with worry.

"She left didn't she?" He asked, with a flick of his tail. I shrugged and sat down with a big thump. Dawnpelt approached me along with Snowbird at her side.

"Did you see Ivytail's kits? There adorable!" She purred, running her tail along my back. I shrugged her off and shook my head.

"Well, you should go see them! There bound to make your grumpy mood better!" Snowbird exclaimed. Dawnpelt cast a glare at her. I said nothing and continued looking at the ground.

"Tigerheart, can I talk to you... alone?" Dawnpelt mewed. Her voice was soft, but harsh. It was a question you couldn't reject. I stood up and nodded. I followed my littermate into the forest. She led us close to the two-leg two-leg nest where Dovewing and I used to meet. She halted just,before the border. I sat down beside her.

"What?" I commanded. Dwanpelt flinched.

"No need to be so mean! I jst came here to talk with my own littermate." She mewed, a hint of annoyance in her voice. I sighed and shifted my paws.

"Sorry." I mewed. Her eyes softened.

"It's okay, Tigerheart. I understand life can get you sometimes." She purred. I looked at her and nodded.

" It's hard isn't it?" She mewed. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's hard?" I mewed in confusion.

"Losing a loved one." She whispered. I nodded, understanding exactly wht she meant. Flametail.

"It is." I replied flicking my tail.

"But, you can always let go by finding another cat you love." She purred. I didn't reply.

"Flametail,was the best brother we could have and I understand that maybe you are sad that Jay is gone but, you have to let go." She said, looking at me and blinking. Then, I lost it. I got the messege she was trying to get through.

"I'm not sad that Jay is gone! Why would I? Do you think I loved her! Never! She's just a flea-pelt loner! Of course i'm not sad because she's gone! Besides Blackstar already offered her to becoming a warrior!" I spat. But, to my surprise Dawnpelt's eyes were full of excitment.

"Really! Oh my Starclan!" She squealed. with that, she was gone.

I looked around the place. I felt as if someone was watching us. My heart stopped. Jay. She heard it all. Oh no. She stood there, her eyes wide. Not speaking. Then, she ran.

* * *

Whhooooo, surprise! Done! It's short. I know. I have a super big authors block. To be honest, I'm just making this up as I go along. So, I have no clue what's going to happen. Though, I have a clear idea. I'll make it up to you guys. You guys, can PM me any idea's you might have. Who knows? I might use them! Also, my poll is still open for Jay's warrior name! So, vote up!- Jay :3


End file.
